Chax Love
by BraxandCharliefan
Summary: Charlie and Brax have finally told everyone about their relationship, Will it be a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first go at a fanfic. I have been wanting to do for a while, but I'm not so great at writing things like this but I gave it a go anyway. If you could review that would be great. Constructive criticism is always welcome Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. If it is liked then I will try and write some more **

**Chapter One:**

**BRAX POV**

I was in awe as I looked down at my stunning girlfriend as she slept with her head on my chest and her leg slung over mine, as I ran my fingers up and down her spine lightly. I wasn't used to feeling like this. Sure I had been with other girls but none of them had made me feel like this. Charlie made me feel like I was more than a Riverboy, like I could go on the straight and narrow for good, more than that, I wanted to do it, I wanted to be with her, I loved her.

**CHARLIE POV**

I woke up to Brax lightly running his fingers up and down my spine. I loved been able to wake up next to him nearly every morning now that we had come clean about our relationship.

It still made me upset to think about some people's reactions to me dating Brax. I had been suspended, pending an investigation into my involvement into a case that involved Brax, Leah wasn't happy about it and Brax wasn't welcome in her house. Morag had made it very clear that she thought Brax was using me and would end up hurting me. Ruby and Casey were upset that we had kept it a secret but were happy for us. As much as I was hurt by their reactions, Brax was worth it, he brought a playful, fun side out in me. He made me want to try things I had never even thought about doing before I met him. I love him.

**BRAX POV**

I felt Charlie Kiss my chest over again, letting me know she was awake. I bent my head down and kissed her lips, the kiss growing more passionate. "Good Morning Beautiful" I say as she pulls away. "I love you Brax" she replies, It was the first time either one of us had said it. "I love you to Charlie" She kissed me, while straddling my hips. She moaned as she felt me getting hard. I reached up and unclipped her bra letting her perfect breasts fall free, while she reached down my boxers and starts stroking me.

**CHARLIE POV**

I start moaning as he starts sucking on my nipple, his hands roam down my body, and under my panties, he starts pulling them down, I stand up so I can take them off. As I sit back down I start stroking him again as he plunges 2 fingers inside of me. He starts kissing me moaning into my mouth as I start stroking him faster. "I need you inside me babe" I whisper seductively in his ear. He doesn't need to be told twice as he rolls me over onto my back and thrusts inside me, he feels amazing as he keeps thrusting. "Oh my god" I moan as he starts going faster, he reaches down and starts rubbing my clit. "Oh my…I'm going to cum Darryl" with that he starts going harder.

**BRAX POV**

She feels so tight, she is amazing "Oh my…..I'm going to cum Darryl", hearing her use my real name makes me go harder, and I start feeling her tighten around me, she starts moaning again and arching her back, I knew that she was having an orgasm. Knowing this and hearing her moaning sent me over the edge, as I emptied my load in her.

I relax onto her, as she whispers into my ear "I love you Darryl Braxton". I roll off of her onto my side. I love looking at her, I look into her eyes and whisper back "I have something to ask you?"

"What's that?" she replies exhausted

"Will you move in with me?" I see her eyes flick open as I continue "I love you Charlie, I have never felt this way about anyone, I want to wake up with you every morning, and I want to come home to you every night"

**CHARLIE POV**

I can feel him tense up waiting for an answer. I couldn't believe he thought that I would say no. I look up at him and kiss him passionately…"Of course I will, I love you Brax" He relaxes, and kisses me back, he slides further down the bed as I cuddle into his side, not wanting there to be any space between us.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just wanted to thank you or adding to your story alerts and the PM's etc I hope that you like this chapter. I will be adding other characters into it; I just wanted it to be Charlie and Brax for a couple of chapters. So I hope you like this one, and please remember to review etc all constructive criticism is appreciated. Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 2**

**BRAX POV**

It was a busy day at the restaurant but I couldn't wait to see Charlie. We were both finishing early; I had a surprise planned for her.

**CHARLIE POV**

I was trying to figure out all morning why Brax wanted me to finish work early, I couldn't think of anything that would make Brax, as nervous as he was this morning. I was just about to finish work, when there was a knock on my office door. _**"Hello Beautiful, ready to go".**_ My heart skipped a beat when I saw him, with his tight black shirt and jeans on. He walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, teasing me, leaving me wanting more. _**"Come on, we've gotta go or we are going to be late" **_he said flashing that smile of his.

**BRAX POV**

As we were driving there, Charlie had her hand on my thigh, it took all my concentration to stay on the road. I could tell she was getting impatient, she was tapping her fingers on the door, the suspense finally got to be to much for her _**"Brax where are we going" you'll see we're almost there"**_

I pulled up outside the house, and she gave me a funny look _**"I've just got to go in and see someone" "Brax, can't we do this after you take me to, wherever it is your taking me" "It will only take a second babe, come on"**_

She looked out me, with her sad eyes as she pouted her lips, I leant over and kissed her _**"Come on, it will only take a second, I want you to meet someone" **_This got her interest. _**"Let's go" **_I leant over and gave her another kiss, slightly nervous as to how she was going to react.

**CHARLIE POV**

I could feel his palm was sweating as he intertwined out fingers, he was slightly pulling me behind him as we walked up the drive. It looked like no-one was home, until I saw a lady standing on the porch. As we got closer Brax let go of my hand and shook hers. As I caught up, he put his arm around my waist pulling tight against him, I loved the feeling of been this close to him. _**"Charlie, this is Lisa" **_

**LISA'S POV**

"_**Hi Charlie, I'm a real estate agent from Property Brookers, Darryl came to see me about a house that would be perfect for you to move into together" **_She was speechless for a few seconds, until she turned to Darryl and kissed him passionately, I could see him smiling. It was a while since I had seen a couple that seemed so right together, I was so happy that I was able to help them find their potential home.

**So I hope that you like it?**

**Chapter 3 spoilers**

Someone returns to the bay and is not happy with Charlie and Brax?

How will everyone react to Charlie and Brax moving in together?


End file.
